


Melting Point

by aphrodite (cabinseventy)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 11:18:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16596866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabinseventy/pseuds/aphrodite
Summary: Because every time Jason kisses Leo, he melts just a little bit.





	Melting Point

**Author's Note:**

> I have an entire project due tomorrow and I barely started

Somehow, it feels like the first kiss every time. Jason always thinks about the same nonsensical thought process of  _I can't believe this is happening_  again and again, and with every kiss, the thought becomes more prevalent.

He was surprised to find out about his best friend's crush. Jason surprised himself even more when he figured out he didn't exactly mind.

The first kiss burned itself into Jason's mind, as Leo's lips had burned into his skin. Jason couldn't touch his lips without pain for a week, but he smiled through it regardless. It takes a certain type of relationship to make Jason do that, but Leo was _so_ worth it.

Leo makes his stomach queasy in the right ways, and makes his nerves and hair hum with electricity. Sometimes it's almost as if Leo can make him brain short-circuit, and have his heart melt inside.

Jason kisses Leo's cheek, squeezing the demigod's hand. Leo looks over at him, quizzically. "You good, Jay?"

"Great," Jason says.

Leo raises an eyebrow but doesn't say anything. He squeezes Jason's hand back, sending the son of Jupiter melting into a puddle of joy and affection.

**Author's Note:**

> have a good day!


End file.
